Jump And Shout (video)
Jump And Shout is the 27th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in January 2, 2009 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox Jump And Shout.png|Jump And Shout Infobox Come Alive.png|Come Alive Infobox We're A Family.png|We're A Family Infobox The Best Things In Life Are Free.png|The Best Things In Life Are Free Special Bonus Feature not seen on TV * Cool Dance School. Cast Hi-5 * Kellie Crawford * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson * Stevie Nicholson * Sun Pezzimenti Puppeteer * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Other DVDs Available * Sharing Wishes * Have Some Fun * Travelling Circus * Mix It Up! * Come On And Party * Action Heroes * Wonderful Journeys * Animal Adventures * It's A Hi-5 Christmas * Go Wild! * Party Street * Playtime * Team Hi-5 Segments *Jump And Shout *SUN wakes up in the morning, then she does stretches and cooks two eggs. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 39 (Time travel). *KELLIE and Chats lead the Hi-5 relay race. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 41 (Fun action). *CHARLI pretends to go in a swimming, paddling and skiing race. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 41 (Fun action). *NATHAN is in a TV action game and Stevie controls him. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 38 (Computer world). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a mechanic (Nathan) that checks out three racing cars (Kellie, Sun and Stevie) before the race tomorrow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 42 (Recharge). *Come Alive *CHARLI turns some bins into a drum kit. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 11 (Backyards and recycling). *STEVIE, Kellie, Sun and Nathan play piano scales as a team. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 45 (Being a team player). *SUN makes sandwiches and dresses up like a tomato because she's going to have a crazy costume lunch. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 16 (Trying out new things). *CHARLI does the party time cheer. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 40 (Sending messages). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a family that goes on a car trip but the children (Stevie and Charli) get hungry, so they imagine a space adventure in which their parents (Nathan and Sun) guard a purple box full of food and the children are space agents that try to get it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 8 (Family holiday). *We're A Family *NATHAN and the Hi-5 band use their body and make them into each shape of letters of the word family. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 10 (Doing things together). *KELLIE and Chats have a sleepover and they share everything like they were sisters. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 9 (Getting along). *STEVIE listens to bush music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 8 (Family holiday). *Echo CHARLI keeps all the animals of the planet moving along. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 13 (Wild life). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who sometimes becomes a super hero called Echo Boy, he and his family (Stevie, Sun and Charli) are going to the beach but the sun gets blocked by a big gloop and Echo Boy must save the day. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 12 (Adventures). *The Best Things In Life Are Free Gallery Opening Jump And Shout.png Hi-5 Jump And Shout.png Sun S10 E39.png Kellie S10 E41.png Charli S10 E41 1.png Nathan S10 E38.png Sharing Stories S10 E42.png Hi-5 Come Alive.jpg Charli S10 E11 3.png Stevie S10 E45.png Sun S10 E16.png Charli S10 E40 1.png Sharing Stories S10 E8.png Hi-5 We're A Family.png Nathan S10 E10.png Kellie S10 E9.png Stevie S10 E8.png Charli S10 E13 3.png Sharing Stories S10 E12.png Hi-5 The Best Things In Life Are Free.png Credits The Best Things In Life Are Free.png PhpZ1170D.jpg Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2009 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Series 10 Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Body Move segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story